1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to asparaginase enzymes having stereospecificy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Asparaginases are known to be useful in chemotherapy, in optical isomeric formation and preparation and as fine biochemicals. It is desirable to have asparaginases which exhibit a strong stereospecificity.
It is an object of the invention to go some way towards achieving this desideratum or at least to offer the public a useful choice.